Battles
by magisterquinn
Summary: Why do you hurt him Raven? So, worst thing I've ever written... BBxRae


**Author's Note: ****Well, well, well; the prodigal author returns. Yea, you heard me. I'm back. HAHAHAHA!**

**Let's just hope TTFF isn't dead after all. I've been gone how long and there are still new stories? WELL! Hahahaha. I don't care for a big audience this time around, now all I care about is touching people. Not in that pervy way that you might be thinking, but tugging at your heartstrings or having you read at the edge of your seat like I used to. **

**I read a few stories recently that just wowed me, and all I could think was _man! I gotta get my feet wet again._ So there are 3 authors out there who got anonymous Magisterquinn signed reviews of praise, thank you for bringing me out of my silence! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

Battles

She tried to destroy him. To wipe that smile off his face, to weaken his spirits, to take that knife she stabbed deep in him three years ago and twist it to make him squirm. Destroy him, because better her than they.

"Get your annoying little ass away from me Beast Boy!" She deafened him with her shrill cries.

"You're such a fucking moron!" Struck him down with her words.

"Raven, stop acting all high and mighty! We're all getting tired of the bitch act so drop it, kay?" No surrender. It hurt her back, he knew it.

"I didn't even do anything, you daddy-didn't-love-me pity-seeking attention whore! So lay off." No pulled punches. She let him, he had to.

She never cried, crying was defeat. Tears were weakness in battle. She fought on.

"Oh, real mature green-skinned orphan freak! What are you gunna do now? Hurl a controller at me?" Sarcasm were her bullets, insults her gun.

"You think you're so much better than me don't you? You wanna see flawed and ugly, Rae? Look in a mirror. Everyone's sick and tired of your shit, ask them!" He wasn't nearly as strong as her, but he trudged on despite the ludicrousness of his retaliations.

"Fuck this, fuck you. I'm done with dealing with you Beast Boy."

It didn't always end there, sometimes she hurled him out the window. Sometimes she slammed his head against the wall. Sometimes she slapped him in the face. Always he did nothing after.

But it always started the same, over something trivial. Something they should have outgrown years ago when they outgrew their uniforms. But it always started the same, over food, over noise, over space, over whatever.

She would always storm back to her room, slam the door, then laugh. Out loud, as if she won. Out loud about his face, about his reaction, about why the stupid fight started in the first place.

"Why do you hurt him, Raven? You know he can't take it like you can, so why?" They would ask. They wouldn't get it. It was because of them.

But she would never admit it. Never admit that she hated him, hated him more than anything else she's ever hated before. More than her own father. She could feel it especially on nights when she was alone, when she lay awake thinking he was sleeping in a bed not too far from her own. She thought of his breath, his sighs as he slept.

She hated him because she was drawn to him, stuck to him, to the very thought of him. And she couldn't escape. She lost that distance she kept with everything and everyone. She lost her freedom not to care, that freedom of only caring for her self and her needs. But now, she walked the streets thinking that maybe he walked them before too. She touched brick walls thinking maybe he leaned against it. The further she left the tower, the less she could feel him. The less the pull of joy could tug on her and the more she felt that emptiness at the pit of her stomach grow.

He would watch her, when ever she left the tower, and follow discretely behind her. He knew she knew he was there, she felt him of course but she wouldn't say a word. They had understood, an understanding past words, knowing that those three little words had nothing on them. The past ten years ran like rabbits, the last three were theirs.

Often, cursing her powers for making him known to her, she watched him cook. Humming the theme from whatever game he just played as he worked a skillet. His playful eyes turning to her every so often to offer a grin, a wink. She would roll her eyes at his silliness then scoff letting him know she saw.

"Why do you tease him, Raven?"

Because she had to, to protect him from everyone else. To make him harder; better from her than them. She insulted him to strain his ears, to have him hear words that could hurt him from them. She hurt him to toughen his hide, to make him feel the pain he could suffer from them. She kicked him when he was down to show the mercilessness of others. _Don't you see? They can hurt you like this, but worse Beast Boy, much worse._ Her eyes pleaded for him to understand. His eyes responded he did.

When they lay together, it was how it should be. An act of violence. It was an act of tension, as the great things on Earth are an act of tension. Here she was free to weaken, to be defeated by him. To have him victorious over her, she let him own her there as she had own him in battle. The war remained at a standstill, she would conquer him during the day, and he at night. The touch of his skin against hers wasn't a caress, it was a wave of pain. It became pain by being wanted too much, by releasing in fulfillment all the past hours or desire and denial. It was an act of clenched teeth and pleasure bordering on pain. And afterwards, he lay by her, his head on her chest and her hand combing through his hair.

"Do you-?" she would ask; the most ridiculous question she could muster.

"Of course I need you, Raven," he would say in his drunken near-sleep, "I go insane when I'm not with you. Why do you want to know if you own me? It's so simple. Of course you do, all of me that can be owned."

"Beast Boy, I-" she stopped, the word she stopped on almost audible in her breath.

"You're going to weaken in a moment, Raven, go to sleep. I'll sneak out in the morning then you can go on thinking of ways to destroy me."

* * *

**A/N: So this crappy story probably isn't the best way to bring myself back but, it was handy so here. I have two other one-shots aside from this one, and I'm working on finishing what I started when I left. I'm back, that is until I leave again. But for now, it's good to be back. I probably should have warned for the sex allusion and swearing up there. But hey, it is a T story. **

**Clearly I wrote this when I was at a very complicated place, I hope it is not too bad.**


End file.
